


Long days

by shinso



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Long days, their troubles and good points.





	

Shindou Hikaru is cute. It takes Akira a little while to figure that out — to be precise, he’s only realized as much when they started living together. And even more so after they'd started dating. All of Hikaru’s little habits and rituals, his expressions, his inability to use a washing machine — they're all adorable. 

And finding out more awkward things about Hikaru has sort of become Akira’s favourite occupation. Aside from Go, obviously. 

Which is why he's already looking forward to getting home and spending time with Hikaru. His opponent for today’s tutoring game has been incredibly weak, all in all it’s been a real boring day so Akira hurries along, just wanting to see Hikaru already. Maybe he's already made dinner —cooking is one of the few things Hikaru’s really good at. But then again, he's lazy as they come.

Akira has to hide a sudden grin behind his fist on the train home. Thinking about Hikaru makes him all giddy. In a good way. 

Almost as expected, there's no delicious scent welcoming him from inside the flat. Most lights are off, only the bathroom one seems to be on…

It's gotten dark a while ago, too. How odd — Hikaru is the type to turn on all lights around the flat the second it gets dark. Which means, Hikaru must have been in there for an hour at least. Akira listens carefully — there's rustling sounds and a deep sigh. 

“Hikaru?”, Akira gently calls, closing the front door after himself. 

The rustling immediately stops and a second later Hikaru appears in the bathroom door, trying to look normal but failing. Akira can tell that he's distressed. His hair is all ruffled up, too. 

“Hey. Akira.”, Hikaru replies, sheepish. 

Akira thinks about what to say. He's not so direct to ask about what Hikaru’s been doing in there, but… he's really curious. 

“How was your day?”, he asks instead. Hikaru had the day off, if Akira recalls right. Lucky…

“Oh… It was okay.”, Hikaru dismisses, raising his left hand and revealing some sort of bottle. “More importantly, though, please help me out here.”

Akira removes his jacket, putting it away and clicking on the light in the hallway. Now that he can see Hikaru properly, he looks way more distressed than previously thought. Akira still can't tell what kind of bottle it is that Hikaru is holding, though. 

“What are you doing?”, Akira inquires.

“Trying to dye my hair.”, Hikaru answers, averting his gaze. Akira knows that motion — Hikaru always acts like this when he's gotta admit defeat or asks for help despite not wanting to. It's also cute.

“I don't really have experience with it either.”, Akira shakes his head. “But I'll try.”

Hikaru raises his gaze then, looking straight into Akira’s eyes and grinning. Akira feels butterflies in his stomach. He finds himself smiling in return as he follows Hikaru into the bathroom. 

After reading the instructions carefully, Akira knows how to proceed. 

“You know, the problem is doing it myself, I can never get it right.”, Hikaru complains. Akira puts on the single-use gloves and proceeds to mix the content of the first bottle with a second one as the instructions said. The dye smells really intensely… but Hikaru seems used to it. He laughs at the way Akira scrunches up his nose for a moment.

Akira just hopes he'll be able to do it properly instead of getting distracted all the time. With the way Hikaru’s acting, though, it's gonna be hard. Or rather, he's too infatuated. 

“Stop moving around, I'm gonna start.”, Akira scolds a still-laughing Hikaru. He immediately calms down at Akira’s words and closes one eye.

“Be careful, alright? The front of my hair only.”, Hikaru instructs and closes his second eye. He looks a little tense. Akira has always been good at detailed work, crafting small things and so on, so he believes that he can do it. Even if touching Hikaru’s hair is very distracting, he focuses on spreading the dye properly, until both strands are covered. From base to the tips. By the time he's done, Hikaru looks completely relaxed — almost like he's sleeping. 

Which is bad, because it makes Akira really wants to kiss him. Right there and then. That peaceful face… the slightly parted lips… 

But no, he'll have to wait. The hairdye would get on his own hair if they kissed right now. What would people think? Akira isn't ready to tell people about their relationship, doesn't want to know what people would think if he had a patch of bleached hair right where Hikaru does…

He wants to kiss Hikaru, though. Badly.

“Are you done?”, Hikaru asks and Akira jumps a bit. 

“Y-Yeah.”, he breathes and when Hikaru opens his eyes, Akira contemplates whether it'd really be that bad to have two spots of blonde hair when he meets his father for lunch tomorrow. Maybe he could go to a hairdresser and have his hair re-dyed before twelve o’clock. No one would notice.

More importantly, Hikaru…

“Akira, what's wrong?”, Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Kiss—”, he says, being so caught up in his thoughts that the wrong word leaves his mouth. He feels his cheeks heat up incredibly fast. His eyes travel upwards, looking at the shower curtain, then the mirror above the sink, the door… this is too embarrassing…

“You want to kiss?”, Hikaru asks then, casually, as if he's talking about the weather. Akira still isn't used to it; it's his first relationship. He's not used to all of it, yet... that's probably it…

Akira nods. “But your hair…”

Hikaru lets out a displeased noise. “You're right, it might rub off… Damn it.”

Akira cares less about it with every passing moment. Hikaru is staring at his lips now, his eyes showing the same desire to kiss that Akiras do. It's way too tempting, Akira leans forward, slowly, erasing the distance between his and Hikaru’s face. 

“W-wait, Akira, your hair… I mean, my hair, the dye…”, Hikaru splutters and takes half a step backwards. The bathroom doesn't allow him more than that. His back is touching the wall. 

Akira stops in his tracks, straightening up again. Right. The hair dye. Being patient, his forte, is awfully hard right now. But once it's washed out, just a little less than half an hour now, it'd be worth the wait. 

“Toss the gloves into the bin.”, Hikaru commands, his tone implying an ulterior motive. Akira complies — though he doesn't expect Hikaru to snatch both his hands and hold them tight. It feels… very nice. They don't comment on it, but they know it's a temporary alternative to a kiss. It's physical contact. Gentle physical contact. Akira feels himself calm down quickly. He relaxes, most tension leaving him; but it makes him sleepy in turn. It's been a long day. He's hungry and somewhat sleepy. 

“You didn't have dinner, right?”, Akira asks into the room. Hikaru looks sheepish again.

”Uhm, yeah I didn't.”, he admits. He squeezes Akira’s hands a bit. “How about pizza?”

The sheepish look turns into a pleading one. Akira isn't too fond of takeout, but he's gotta admit… the place close to their flat does have great pizza…

”Well, alright.”, he gives in without a fight. It's warm food. It's good and fast. There's no room to complain; that way he'd get to curl up next to Hikaru earlier. That way, no one would have to cook, the kitchen would stay clean for a few more hours…

Hikaru skips up and down a few times, excitedly chanting 'pizza! pizza!’ over and over again. 

Akira checks his wristwatch. Still about ten more minutes. He wants to kiss Hikaru already…

“How much longer, Akira?”, Hikaru whines, when Akira check the watch. 

“Ten minutes.”, Akira replies. How to waste ten minutes? Well, since they're at it, they could talk some more. Talking isn't always his favoutite occupation, but it's fun to listen and speak to Hikaru. “Do you already know what you're going to order?”

“No way I do! All of their pizzas are so amazing, it's a pain to settle for just one…”, Hikaru sighs, hanging his head a bit. “What about you?”

“Hm, well, I'll probably just order the usual.”, Akira muses. More often than not, he orders pizza with mushrooms and extra cheese. Hikaru calls it boring, tells him that pizza needs a lot of toppings. They argue about that each time they order pizza. 

“How boring.”, Hikaru half-heartedly complains.

Akira is too tired for this. He's got plenty of replies to Hikaru’s provocation, but he'd rather not start an argument right now. It'd ruin the mood and spoil some of their shared time so it's not worth it. Even if Hikaru’s wrong.

“Yeah, but I like it.”, he simply states and checks the watch again. There's still about four minutes left until the dye’s ready to be washed out. Akira focuses on Hikaru’s eyes, while the other seems preoccupied with thinking hard. Probably trying to figure out what pizza he's in the mood for. His focused, green eyes… they're probably part of why Akira’s started liking Hikaru in the first place. 

Though he likes looking right into Hikaru’s eyes, the way they slowly slide shut during a kiss…

“Ha! I know!”, Hikaru exclaims, pulling Akira out of his thoughts. “I'll order the extra pepperoni pizza!”

“You shouldn't order more than you can eat, Hikaru.”, Akira warns, letting go of Hikaru’s hands. Finally. Finally, the dye’s been in for long enough…

“I will finish it! Just mind your own pizza!”, Hikaru sticks his tongue out. 

“Yeah, sure. Just wash your hair, I'll order in the meantime.”, Akira exits the bathroom and flicks the hallway’s light on. He drags himself over to the living room, plops down on the couch and relaxes for a minute. Listening to the water’s noises coming from the bathroom is nice and relaxing. 

Just a minute, he tells himself that, knowing that he really doesn't want to make the call. He hates calling; it stresses him out unnecessarily. As often as he can, he sends texts instead or searches for other alternatives. But going out to go get the pizzas himself is also unappealing as it can get. It's cold outside, and the place is far away. Akira pulls out his cellphone, staring at the it. He prepares for the call, makes sure he knows what he's gotta say, takes a deep breath and dials the number he already knows by heart.

While it's ringing, he prays that he won't mix up words or space out—

Which he, thankfully, doesn't. He places his order normally, tells their address to the person on the line and hangs up. Good. He exhales deeply. That went well. Thank god. Akira puts his phone on the coffee table and stretches his hands. It's his turn to pay, he just hopes he's got enough money at hand…

Hikaru emerges from the hallway just as Akira checks his wallet. He settles down next to Akira and turns to face him. 

“How does it look? Is the color all even?”, he asks and leans in a bit. Akira gives the hair a brief look. It's still wet, so it's hard to tell. It still smells of the dye as well… but. It should be safe now. 

“Looks good.”, Akira confirms, but his eyes are already staring at Hikaru’s lips. Hikaru snorts and leans in further, so that Akira can kiss him. The wet hair is a little uncomfortable, but it's but a tiny detail that Akira can dismiss quickly once their lips slowly move together. 

They kiss and kiss some more; it eases every last bit of tension until Akira feels all mellow. The stressful and boring day is quickly forgotten. He simply feels good. It's warm. Hikaru’s kisses are. Makes Akira want to never do anything else ever again. Or at least, for a while. 

This time, it's until the doorbell rings and their pizza arrives. He scraped together enough money to pay and even though they stopped kissing to eat instead, it's still nice. Hikaru turns on the tv and they cuddle up together on the couch while eating their respective pizzas. 

It's cozy, it feels safe to be there. It might not be Akira’s favourite show, but for today hell let it slide since it makes his favourite person happy.


End file.
